


Pour Me A Drink (Everything)

by yetnotyet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Walk Into A Bar, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetnotyet/pseuds/yetnotyet
Summary: Jungeun is having a rough night and she thinks the only way to make it through is alcohol.Jinsoul changes her mind with something else.





	Pour Me A Drink (Everything)

The lights are faded in the corners as she enters the bar. It's a warm climate, yellow hues shining over table tops, disappearing as the depth of the establishment increases. There is only one simple light bulb behind the counter, and that's where Jungeun heads toward.

 

She greets the brunette woman behind the counter with a simple head nod.

 

"Tequila, neat."

 

Jungeun is about to tilt the glass slid over to her when the woman stops her with a hand. "I'm ending my shift in a few minutes, if you want to toast with me."

 

She snorts, shaking her head in denial. "Nah, I have nothing to toast for."

 

"You sure? Name's Jinsoul, if you change your mind."

 

Jinsoul is eyeing her while she swirls the glass, pondering over things for short seconds.

 

"Do you have anything stronger?" She lifts her sight back to the bartender, not one bit surprised she is still staring at her. Jungeun is used to making heads turn.

 

"Absinthe, but you don't wanna try that, not even in a shot. It's death in liquid form."

 

Jungeun laughs at the description, pushing the glass back to the bartender. "Try me. I'm Jungeun."

 

Jinsoul sighs, turning to the shelves full of bottles, picking a white bottle with writings she can't discern.

 

"You can still change your mind." Jinsoul places a coaster at the counter with ease, followed by a clean glass.

 

"Why would I?"

 

"Because we could have some fun, but I don't sleep with people who can't even keep their eyes open."

 

Jungeun snorts once again, baffled by the way the bartender's eyes turn playful so quickly, and still, she sounds this serious.

 

"I'm not gay." She stares at her, a bit curious, a bit affected.

 

"Neither am I, darling. But our bodies are more sensitive than you think."

 

She ponders for a while. Jinsoul is indeed pretty, and she's also ridiculously right about body sensitivity. However, Jungeun just really feels like drinking her ass out and then passing out somewhere, like she always does when things are rough at home and college is piling up on her back to worsen things.

 

"You're gonna pay me a drink later, then." She sighs, and Jinsoul smiles.

 

[...]

 

Jinsoul's place is neat, with blue and black being the main theme all around most of the decoration and furniture.

 

"You can leave your coat at the couch."

 

Jungeun does. She looks around, hoping to find something nearby that breaks the ice between them, but there is nothing of the sort.

 

"Do you have anything to drink?" She asks innocently, smiling when Jinsoul rolls her eyes.

 

"Again with the booze talk? Jesus, you can't quit it can you?"

 

"What do you have against alcohol? Don't you work in a pub?"

 

"Yes, which has a strictly sober policy for bartenders."

 

Jungeun crosses her arms, defeated but unwilling to admit it. Jinsoul takes the opportunity to step closer to her, once again staring just like she did before, and Jungeun can't lie about it; she's kinda into it.

 

"Let me just explain it to you this way. Alcohol numbs you..." Jinsoul takes her wrists, uncrossing Jungeun's arms, sliding her fingers until they connect with Jungeun's. "but I want you to feel everything."

 

This is the one time she has nothing to say. So she doesn’t, instead allowing Jinsoul to kiss her neck softly, springing chills up her spine. Fingers trace her jaw slowly, and when Jinsoul backs away, still holding her face, she’s afraid everything is going to be a dream all along and Jungeun is going to wake up in her bed after a long night of drunk, lonesome karaoke.

 

But Jinsoul is still there, holding her face, staring. Jungeun can’t calm down, and her stomach is jittery until she finally, finally kisses her.

 

Her mouth slides against her own, and Jinsoul is right, she feels everything, from the way her stomach churns, setting every piece of her on fire, to the way Jinsoul's hands slide down her neck and body until they're beneath her shirt, drawing chill-inducing patterns on her stomach. They walk slowly toward nowhere particular, careful not to trip or bump anything in their way, and Jinsoul sucks her bottom lip as they advance her room's threshold with very untimed shuffles.

 

It's not the only threshold they cross.

 

Jungeun stops the kiss just to look at her, realise this is serious, really think about what is about to happen. And she wants it to, she knows she does not only because her being pulses and throbs, but because Jinsoul is looking at her just as much. Jungeun lets out a deep sigh, only now noticing she's out of breath, not even minding the way Jinsoul's index fingers are clinging to the loops in her jeans.

 

There is nothing rushed in the way they approach again, connecting their lips together with a kind of fervor that doesn't need to be fast. Jungeun doesn't even pause for a second when she feels Jinsoul tugging her shirt up - she just takes it off, chest going up and down.

 

She notices Jinsoul staring at her chest, and laughs.

 

"Lost something here?" Jungeun mutters.

 

"You're quite beautiful," the blonde pauses to take off her own shirt, making the silver necklace she's wearing fall right inside her dark blue bra. "do you know that?"

 

Jungeun can't help but think they've both hit the jackpot. Jinsoul pulls her in without waiting for an answer, and they share another languid kiss before she sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Jungeun to her lap without ceremony. They separate but Jinsoul seemingly doesn't want to stop kissing her, as she trails her lips to her jaw, then to her neck, sucking and gently nibbling on skin while her hands slide from Jungeun's shoulders to the strap on her back. She undoes it, slowly sliding it off the girl's arms, and Jungeun hisses when Jinsoul takes one tip between her fingers and squeezes it gently.

 

The brunette slowly lays them down, turning their positions so she's on top, laughing lightly when Jungeun fumbles for her bra to take it off, eventually helping her. She lets out a soft moan when Jinsoul finally leans forward and there is no restricting fabric between their chests and it's just raw skin against raw skin. Jungeun pulls her in by the neck, urging for another kiss, and this time, there is just the right amount of tongue to make her legs tremble.

 

"I told you our bodies are sensitive," Jinsoul mumbles against her lips but Jungeun shuts her up by stealing her breath away with another kiss, scratching her neck and pulling her in more and more. Jinsoul kisses her nose, her cheek, her neck, taking her time on every single spot of skin that makes Jungeun let out the slightest sigh and moan of approval.

 

Jungeun can feel the pleasure rising just below her stomach when she feels butterfly kisses going from her collarbone, and then hot breath hovers just above the tip of her breast. She moans, hard, when Jinsoul dives right in, sucking gently, circling her tongue around the pink areola with perfect pace, not letting the other breast unattended as she plays with it with her fingers.

 

She can only let her head fall back, eyes closing just so she can feel everything. Jinsoul is slowly making her way down now, and the anticipation is almost killing Jungeun. There are more soft kisses through her stomach, and then Jinsoul undoes the button in Jungeun's jeans and slides it off with a little bit of a struggle, which makes them both laugh.

 

The girl stands up just to take her own last pieces of clothing, and Jungeun can't help but stare.

 

"Lost something here?" She smiles and it makes Jungeun laugh, pleasured.

 

"Touché."

 

Jinsoul crawls back to the bed, diving in again to kiss Jungeun, slowly trailing her fingers to just above her throbbing end.

 

"Am I taking too long?" Jinsoul mutters, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

 

"You're doing perfe-" Jungeun can't complete her sentence, letting out a moan instead, as the blonde's fingers enter her without trouble, coated with her wetness.

 

The girl looks as if she's going to melt under her, as Jinsoul slowly pumps her fingers, caressing Jungeun's bundle of nerves with her thumb.

 

"You're doing perfect too," she kisses the girl's open mouth softly, her chin and jaw, speeding her movements bit by bit. "you're perfect." she whispers, kissing her earlobe as she feels Jungeun's walls clenching around her fingers; the girl is close.

 

Jungeun comes with her eyes shut, scratching Jinsoul's shoulder as she rides her pleasure down to the last drop. There is calmness in the air; the girl's breathing slowly eases to normal, and she opens her eyes to see that, until the end, Jinsoul is still staring.

 

She laughs about it now, taking the brunette's resting hand from her waist to her mouth and sucking her fingers gently, kissing her a little slower this time just so they can both taste everything.

 

"Did you say I was perfect?"

 

"Oh, I did. And did you say I did perfect?" They're playfully poking each other's noses now, with kidlike smiles on their faces, despite their intimate position.

 

"You did amazing. Seriously, thanks for convincing me not to drink."

 

"You're welcome."

 

They just stare at each other for a while, and Jungeun innocently wonders what is next. She was pleasantly surprised by a stranger on a tiring day, and despite not knowing her a whole lot personally, she likes what she knows so far. And she can't deny wanting to know more.

 

She turns to question Jinsoul about something in particular when her eyes widen, remembering something out of the blue.

 

"Hey! You said you were going to pay me a drink later."

 

Jinsoul raises her eyebrows, thoughtful. "I think it's a bit late for alcohol." For a moment, Jungeun looks disappointed. "How about a cup of coffee?"

 

But she lightens up, giving Jinsoul a long 'thank you' kiss.

 

[...]

 

They find a cafe near the apartment, entering it while still holding the brunette’s arm, excusing this action to the cold of the night.

 

Jinsoul orders lattes for them, and the two wait patiently while just staring at each other for a while. The silence feels comfortable.

 

“It really surprised me when you walked inside the pub.” Jinsoul breaks the silence, watching Jungeun quietly fiddle with salt shakers and little plastic stirrers for coffee.

 

“Why?” She asks with a smile, poking Jinsoul’s hands with the plastic thing, and she doesn’t seem bothered, not even for a moment.

 

“You just looked young. But since security cleared you, I guess it was okay for me to assume you just looked young, but wasn’t.”

 

“I’m still young.” Jungeun takes the brunette’s hands and locks them with her own. It’s a perfect fit.

 

They separate only when the coffee arrives, but it still feels as if they’re connected somehow, because how could Jungeun even forget the look in Jinsoul’s eyes while they were connected in every single way back at her place.

 

She watches as Jinsoul reaches for something in her pocket - a phone. She slides it to Jungeun, and for a while, the girl does nothing with it.

 

“Your number, darling.”

 

Jungeun’s cheeks heat up, and she slowly enters her digits on the screen, stealing quick glances every now and then to Jinsoul, who looks pleased as ever, sipping her latte.

 

“What does this mean?” She asks Jinsoul, who darts her eyes for the first time, looking at her cup for a while, seemingly thoughtful.

 

“It means I like you, Jungeun. It means I like you and I’ll call you, if you’re willing to wait.” The eyes are back on her now, gazing with a peculiar force. “But I need an answer now.”

 

Jungeun laughs, but only to mask her surprise with the seriousness that comes from the brunette’s tone. She’s a bit taken aback; after all, everything so far has been like a dream.

 

“I like you too. Is that an answer?”

 

Jinsoul stares at her with those eyes as if she’s questioning her, asking are you sure?

 

She answers that question by holding her gaze for only a few seconds; it’s enough to make them both laugh and drink the rest of the coffee they still have.

 

[...]

 

Jungeun is eager to see the brunette again. So much, even looking at her phone sometimes drives her crazy, so much she dreams about the phone ringing; she reaches it, and wakes up. It’s almost like torture, and she doesn't know how much more she can wait.

 

So Jungeun doesn't wait. She gets back to where everything started, the pub she entered late at night to drink her sorrows away. Jungeun hopes it won't be for nothing that she's chasing Jinsoul like this.

 

The movement is slow as she makes her way in through security, noticing details of the bar she had missed before. Jungeun almost makes her way to the counter, but a loud conversation stops her from getting any nearer.

 

"I don't wanna have this conversation." It's Jinsoul's voice; she's arguing with a woman Jungeun doesn't recognize.

 

"But you need to. You have been ignoring me this whole time, Jinsoul, for what? You used to be better."

 

"I already said that we're done, Sooyoung. Don't be pushy."

 

Jinsoul seems to be trying to ignore the woman, but to no avail.

 

"We are not done. You can't give up on us because of one small thing."

 

"You call cheating a small thing? You're such a sour apple."

 

"The right expression is sour grapes and you're using it wrong." The woman corrects her, which just makes the brunette become more pissed off.

 

"I don't care. Get out of my bar." Jinsoul looks up from the counter, still hoping to avoid Sooyoung, and sees Jungeun far away, observing. She becomes silent for a moment, wanting for this moment to be a lie, but everything seems to be crashing down on her.

 

"Oh, so the pot was calling the kettle black after all..." Sooyoung trails, finally spotting what seems to have stolen Jinsoul's attention from her. "Having fun with young girls, Jinsoul? Is that all you can do?"

 

"For fuck's sake. I told you... to get out… of my bar." Jinsoul mutters, for the last time, but her gaze is still fixed at Jungeun, and she wishes desperately to be able to know what the girl is thinking… but she can't.

 

Sooyoung does finally leave, but not without rolling her eyes, and Jinsoul knows she'll come back and she will have to deal with her again. But in this moment, Jungeun is more important.

 

The girl approaches her with hesitant steps. Jinsoul is expecting the blow to be masked as a question, because she can see how disappointed Jungeun is. And she’s not wrong.

 

“You didn’t tell me there was someone else.”

 

Jinsoul doesn’t know how to respond; it’s a trick question, but one the girl has every right to ask.

 

“I- there isn’t. Not for me.”

 

“Then why were you even giving her the time of day?”

 

“I don’t know. I shouldn’t have.”

 

She wants desperately to hold her, to reassure her, but it’s like the counter is a barrier she can’t cross, because maybe her touch will hurt Jungeun now. And she never wants to hurt Jungeun.

 

“I didn’t want to put you through this and hurt you.”

 

Jungeun smiles, but it’s bitter at best. “You could never hurt me. By trying not to, you did.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

She nods and leaves, taking Jinsoul’s heart with her.

 

[...]

 

Jungeun was the one who left, but now she can't sleep. Drinking coffee and pacing around the room has become the norm for her. She hates not being able to do anything, having to wait around. And sure, Jinsoul has her number… but she may never know when the call is coming.

 

She's almost hitting her forehead on the desk when, instead, a text comes.

 

 **unknown:** _i don't know if you're awake now_

 **unknown:** _but i've just got the courage to talk to you now_

 **unknown:** _so…_

 

 **Jungeun:** _Jinsoul? is it you?_

 

 **unknown:** _yeah it's me. i'll send you a picture._

 

The picture is just a selfie of Jinsoul wearing a cap with a silly smile, but it makes Jungeun laugh either way, which is a big plus.

 

 **Jinsoul:** _sorry for taking so long. but i wanted to give you time, y'know_

 **Jinsoul:** _to think about stuff. didn't want to push your buttons._

 

 **Jungeun:** _you realise you already pushed plenty of my buttons?_

 

 **Jinsoul:** _you really… oh my god._

 **Jinsoul:** _i hope you're referencing the sex because it was good._

 

 **Jungeun:** _it was. trust me on this._

 

 **Jinsoul:** _:). well then. look, i know it's late, but if you could just meet me?_

 **Jinsoul:** _at the apartment. you remember the address, right?_

 

 **Jungeun:** _my mind won't let me forget it. i'll meet you in 15._

 

 **Jinsoul:** _ok._

 

  
Jungeun is fidgeting with her clothes after she knocks at the door. She doesn't know why she is so nervous, and the coffee in her system is definitely not helping. And seeing Jinsoul again definitely doesn't help either.

 

"Hey." is all she can say.

 

"Hey. Come in."

 

She steps into the familiar apartment, remembering the things they did and how her nerves slowly melted away as Jinsoul took her in her arms. She wonders if it's the same for the brunette too, if her bed makes memories surge fleetingly like they do right now.

 

"Nothing has changed, huh." Jungeun makes a side comment, hoping to break that thin, but present wall of tension, looking around but refusing to directly stare at Jinsoul. At least for now.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Everything's still blue and black. Your favorite colors?" This time, she turns to Jinsoul, still not looking her in the eye. It's hard to admit, but she's a little afraid to do so.

 

"They sure are."

 

"It fits you."

 

Jinsoul is the first one to actually step closer; although, ridden with hesitant moves. The brunette takes Jungeun's hand, caresses the back with her thumbs with her eyes glued to the floor, as if she's thinking.

 

"I'm not really good at this, Jungeun."

 

And there they are. The eyes which made Jungeun say yes, and the eyes which made Jungeun say, 'I like you too'. She can't explain how those eyes make her feel, especially when she is being stared at like this.

 

Jungeun wraps her arms around Jinsoul, because it’s the only thing she knows how to do. She hugs her tight, pressing herself against Jinsoul’s warmth, resting her head on her shoulder.

 

“I like you. I like you so much my heart hurts.” she mutters, not wanting warm tears to fall, but they do anyway, marking Jinsoul’s shirt.

 

The brunette separates their bodies, but only to place her hands on either side of Jungeun’s face, staring at her again. But this stare is softer, concerned, kind.

 

She brushes the tear tracks away with her thumbs, kisses her nose, her chin. Jungeun closes her eyes when she feels lips connecting to hers. It makes her stomach sink, but in that good way; it warms her whole body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

 

They connect just so naturally, Jungeun's arms wrapping around Jinsoul's neck. The brunette holds her thighs, supporting her weight easily.

 

Jungeun is still breathless when she feels her back hit the mattress, and there is absolutely nothing that would make her stop looking at Jinsoul's eyes when they are staring at her.

 

"I like you quite a lot, too." Jinsoul whispers, her body just hovering above Jungeun's by mere inches. She's tugging at her heartstrings, she's doing these things that are making Jungeun crazy even though she can't quite explain how. "Please, tell me when it starts hurting too much."

 

"What?"

 

"Your heart."

 

Jungeun smiles, and it hurts, but just enough. And she's okay with this kind of pain, because the burning in her heart doesn't compare with how deep her stomach sinks with pleasure and nerves as Jinsoul kisses her again.

 

And it doesn't compare with the carefulness in her every move, the kindness in her every touch.

 

And it doesn't compare with everything, every little thing Jinsoul is making her feel.

 

Because every little of those things make her feel something that's better than alcohol, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached the end, thank you for reading!
> 
> for complaints or compliments, twitter is @messykyla
> 
> for prompts or suggestions, curiouscat is the same as my twitter
> 
> see you next time, bye! :)


End file.
